Cocina
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Drabble. "— Inuyasha ¿Qué hiciste? —siseo con los dientes apretados al ver la actitud que él adoptaba. La muchacha palideció y se tenso en el lugar al instante. No podía ser cierto."


******Declaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **825. Como extrañaba poner esto desde _"Moments"_ XD

**Nota:** Fic editado el 11/11/12. Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

**Kitchen**

..

.

¿Qué tan complicado podía ser?

Había visto a la madre de Kagome moverse con tanta soltura y ligeraza entre medio de aquellos objetos tan extraños que, para un semi-demonio como él, poder con algo tan sencillo como aquello no era gran cosa.

No podía comprarse como destrozar demonios, claro que no.

El era Inuyasha, él podía con ello.

Sonrío de medio lado, sólo tendría que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra y estaría bien.

La madre de Kagome no soportaría que nuevamente arruinara su cocina. Tragó con fuerza, ahora entendía de quién su hembra había heredado el carácter.

Remangándose las mangas del haori se puso a trabajar. Preparar un platillo tan fácil como ese era imposible que saliera mal o ¿no?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La muchacha se sentó sobre la cama protegiendo fuertemente su visible vientre de unos cinco meses de gestación.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Parpadeó confundida y, ahora que la casa parecía volver sobre sus cimientos luego de aquello que le resulto una explosión, se atrevió a levantarse segura de que no caería en el proceso.

—¡Inuyasha! —llamó con fuerza, sabiendo que solo ellos dos estaban en la casa.

No despegó los ojos de la puerta de su habitación, cerrada para que nada ni nadie pudiera perturbar su sueño. Rogó a Kami para que no le sucediera nada a él, aquel ruido se había sentido tan cerca. Incluso podía jurar que había sido en su hogar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió; el alma, que en algún momento se había escapado de su cuerpo, volvió. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas tan solo al verlo, y se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que él pudiera, siquiera, entrar por completo en el cuarto.

—Oh, estás bien…estás bien —murmuró angustiada contra su pecho sollozando. Sabia que estaba exagerando con su comportamiento, pero el estar embrazada la había vuelto extremadamente sensible a todo, y aún faltaban cuatro meses más.

¡Por Kami-sama!

—¿K-Kagome? —lo escuchó preguntar entre confundido y perplejo, pero de todos modos correspondió su gesto rodeándola con sumo cuidado especialmente por el "cachorro", como él le decía—. Feh, ¿Qué tienes mujer? ¿Por qué lloras?

La joven trato de sujetarse fuertemente del pecho del hanyou, como si aún creyera que él era una imaginación demasiado perfecta que su mente formaba.

—Pensé…pensé, que te había sucedió algo —musitó quedamente mientras intentaba poco a poco de contener su llanto. Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, no había de qué preocuparse.

Él rió ligeramente.

—Tonta, ¿por qué pensante algo así? —la apretó un poco más contra sí, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con su futuro hijo, sintiendo esa ola de calor infinita y reconfortante de ternura que solo ella lograba que él experimentara—. No ves que estoy aquí contigo.

Kagome se estremeció ante la ternura de sus palabras y no hizo más que sonreír. Estaba con ella, desde ahora y siempre con ella.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

—¡Tu rostro! —exclamó, alejándose un paso de él—. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro?

Estaba negro, completamente negro. Como si Shipou lo hubiera pintado con alguna de las pinturas que ella le llevaba de esta época.

Notó como él se tensaba. Ella agrandó sus ojos y sus pupilas

—Mmm… Kagome…es-esto, yo —balbució inteligiblemente sin saber qué decirle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se imagino siendo estrepitosamente sentado en el suelo gracias al conjuro. Aquello ella no se lo perdonaría.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué _hiciste_? —siseó con los dientes apretados al ver la actitud que él adoptaba. Intentó contar hasta diez por el bien del bebé, pero algo le decía que lo que él iba a decirle no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

—L-la…cocina —soltó al fin con los vellos de la nuca erizados—. Tu madre me dijo que era bueno para el _bebé_ si comías proteínas, por eso me aconsejó que te preparadas huevos revueltos —concluyó, satisfecho de haber llamado al cachorro por como Kagome le decía, sabia que no le agradaba el termino que él le había puesto.

La muchacha palideció y se tensó en el lugar al instante. No podía ser cierto.

Como si una fuerza ajena y motora a ella la impulsa, pasó por al lado del estático hanyou y corrió escaleras abajo, a toda la prisa que le era permitida y teniendo cuidado

Esperaba que su razonamiento sea incorrecto.

Él humo que invadía el comedor no era de mucha ayuda. Un poco más a prisa terminó de recorrer el trecho que la distanciaba.

Cuando contempló el lugar gritó dos octavas más alto de lo habitual.

—¡Inuyasha, volaste la cocina!

Él, aún en el cuarto, prácticamente, pegó sus orejas sobra la cabeza. ¿Cómo le diría esto a su suegra? El infierno ardería primero con Kagome apenas pusiera un pie fuera de este lugar, pero como hombre iba a enfrentarlo aunque… prefería un millón de veces destrozar a cualquier demonio que volver a poner una sola de sus manos sobre la cocina.

* * *

**_¿C_**uando tiempo paso? Creo que perdí la cuenta XD. Pienso que es medio falta de respeto subir este drabble sin traer el final de "_Goodbye_" que a principios de éste mes cumplió un año. Yo misma me sorprendí cuando vi la fecha en que lo había empezado a publicar. Se que en algún momento voy a tener la inspiración necesaria para ese momento, tengo el cap un poco mas de la mitad y algo me impide darle ese cierre que tanto quiero. ¡Quiero cerrar esa historia! En fin, espérenme... solo les puedo decir eso.

Volvieron los drabbles, bueno; aunque sea uno de ellos. Una de mis queridas amigas fue la que inspiro en sí. Sus clases de cocina y sus mensajes de texto preguntándome como se preparaban los dichosos huevos revueltos hicieron que metiera a un Inuyasha en problemas. Ellas jamás quemo o voló la cocina, aviso por las dudas XD.

Desviándonos un poco del tema, espero que puedan pasar aunque sea un buen momento al leer este drabble y distraerse un poco de todo lo que está pasando en el mundo. Por mas que sea Argentina, y la historia prácticamente condene que Chile y mi país no se lleven del todo bien, dejo eso totalmente de lado y espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien aquellos que viven en aquel país. Se por los noticieros y las paginas web como están las cosas. Me solidarizo con ellos y no solo porque admire a varias escritoras de ese FF. net de ahí o tenga conocidos, sino porque es lo que siento. Espero que nuestro gobierno de algo puedo ayudarlos ya que somos vecinos. Por otra parte, me siento feliz ya que la prima de mi mejor amiga; quien esta en Hawaii en este momento, y la isla fue azotada por el tsunami, se encuentra bien.

Sin más que agregar un beso enorme a todos. Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Lis-Sama**_


End file.
